Something I Can Never Have:EdwardBella
by asht0n-twichick
Summary: Bella and Alice are blood sisters and determined to have a new relationship this year. What happens when they fall for the two Cullen boys? ExB, JxA, a lil R/Em here and there. Rated T but probably M later...
1. Chapter 1

fanfiction: Bella and Alice are blood sisters and determined to have a new relationship this year. What happens when the two fall for the 2 Cullen boys?ExB, JxA, a lil R/Em here and there.

This is my first fanfiction, but dont be nice for my sake. I need advice. Just bare with me.

BPOV "BELLA"  
Alice and I had known each other since we were used to keep her when we were young,her parents were always traveling. We grew up together, and we were best friends. On January first of every year we renewed our whole blood sister thing,and it was now only a few days away. Yes, the whole ya-ya sisterhood thing,(we cheated though,we only scraped off a cut until it bled) to be honest,it was did it ever year since we were twelve. And this year we were seventeen, and we both had our new year's resolutions boys. Not just any new boys,we wanted something that would last before college next year.  
It was seven o'clock when Alice pulled up in that expensive yellow porsche of did I mention her parents were on business trips 'cause they're loaded? Yes,and Alice mostly used it for her car and of COURSE shopping! Alice had a problem when it came to shopping,but she couldn't be helped. It was a lost cause,she had an addiction Ok so I'm being dramatic but.  
"Bella I want some rasberry ice cream lets go to the store"  
It never got old drivin around in Alice's porsch in Forks. I mean it was always so strange,most people had vehicles closer to mine,closer to mine being .. on the verge of a break down. Either way Alice and her family had money. And like I said she uses that to her advantage:shopping and cars. "Bella, Do you hear that"  
"No.. What is it"  
"I think something is wrong with the car"  
She pulled over about five minutes from town. We were preety close to Forks grocery. "Bella, I dont know anything about cars"  
"Well can you still drive? We are only a few minutes away"  
Just then a silver Volvo pulled up. We couldn't see who the occupents of the car were,the windows were tinted.  
"Do you ladies need some help"  
There were three boys and one girl that got out of the car. The girl in the back had beautiful long blonde hair and a body like a playboy bunny or something. She was holding hands with a huge bodybuilder, I mean he had to be a had brown curly hair and he was at least like 6'4. The guy in the passenger was preety cute. He looked like he might be the surfer type,they had all come close enough now and I could see he had deep blue eyes,and his hair was blonde and couldn't decide if it was wavy or curly. He seemed like Alice's type from the look on her face. I wonder how my face after I saw the Greek god come out of that passenger seat. He was the most magnificent creature I had ever seen in my life. Beautiful. His hair was like a bronze mop on his head,like he just woke up. He had the most peircing green eyes,like literally emerald diamonds. They had a sparkle to them for God's sake! And his body...was perfect too,lanky but not to much he looked to have some nice beceps and I'll bet you anything he had a six pack,if not like a 4 pack at least or something.  
"So...DO you ladies need any help"  
The body builder was the one who spoke and I could see he had deep brown eyes. It was Alice who spook.  
"Yes, something is wrong with the car. I'm not sure if I can get it started"  
"Well Rosalie why dont you go check it out"  
The blonde girl looked up at us and smiled sheepishly before walking over to the car. These three men were right here and SHE was fixing our car? okay.  
"So you girls headin' up town"  
The blonde guy asked Alice more than me and she was the first to answer.  
"Yes we were actually. We were just going to pick up a few things at the grocery store"  
"Oh do you two go to Forks High"  
The god asked Alice and I and again she was the one too answer.  
"Yes! Are you guys all coming? Are you new"  
"Yeah we are starting Monday our dad just got offered the job here, and our mom grew up here so we decided to move back. Let us introuduce ourselves. I'm Emmett Cullen"  
"Jasper Hale"  
"Edward Cullen"  
They all shook our hands, and I sort of held on a little longer than necessary to Edward's or he did. I pulled away first. When we held hands it was odd, like electricity or something.  
"It's nice to meet you I'm Alice Brandon"  
"I'm Bella Swan"  
They all smiled at us and nodded there I looked up at Edward he whispered something that sounded like Bella. Thats when he spoke directly to me, and that also when I noticed that his voice sounded like velvet.  
"So Bella, have anything advice for me.. for this Monday I mean? What should I expect"  
"Well what grade are you in Edward"  
"Oh we are seniors"  
I noticed Alice and Jasper had started a conversation and Emmett had joined Rosalie looking under the hood.  
"Oh well you'll be in our class. Watch out for Mrs. Cope. She's.. a character. And Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, they love fresh meat"  
He laughed at what I said and I blushed.  
"Well thank you for that. But I'm sure Emmett is safe from the girls. Rosalie can take care of that for them"  
I laughed and she looked over at us and winked. She seemed nice, and I'm sure Alice will tell us of how we will all be best friends once we get home. Alice choose that very moment to ask how the car was coming.  
"Rosalie, Hows my baby? Can you get her started"  
"Well yes I think if you try and start the ignition it will crank"  
Alice walked over to the driver's side and sure enough a second later the car started. I waved to Edward before I walked away but he grabbed my elbow before I could take two steps.  
"Wait Bella, Ill see you Monday right? You can help me from that Jessica and Lauren girl right"  
He winked at me and the ever present blush on my cheeks returned.  
"Sure Edward. Of course, Ill see you Monday"  
Alice and I thanked them all and Rosalie in particular. We waved before driving off to the store.  
"Well Bella I think we found our boys"  
"Yes well.. I hope so.."

So thats the first chapter. I know its not amazing. I'm not a writer or anything so excuse my grammar.  
Please review,even if you hate it. I need advice anyways.  
:) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

EPOV "Emmett! Get off the damn couch and get in the car! I mean really we live together, you see me everyday"  
Rosalie was dressed in a low-cut tight red top in a denim skirt that came up to a respectable level and a north face black jacket. Emmett was drooling. I was always amazed at how much he was influenced by our foster sister, I mean Rosalie was beauitful sure but we used to go to parties back in Chicago and she dressed worse than that! And they were a couple,they lived in the same house. "Yeah Emmett lets get goin' we need to get to school a lil' early today man! First day"  
Jasper was dressed in his Korn T-shirt and some light colored baggy jeans. He was as excited as i was to get to school. He had talked about Alice a lot since Saturday and he couldnt wait to see her. Not that could judge i wanted to see Bella also.  
Bella... She was so beautiful.I never really had a type back in Chicago. I didn't even date much,but if I were to have a type it would be Bella. She had the most beautiful long brown hair, and that day standing outside while they waited for Rosalie to fix the car, her hair looked even more beautiful blowing in the wind. And her eyes were so beautiful,usually brown is a bland color,but Bella's were like warm brown pools of color. She was so adorable too the way she would blush when I winked at her and when she would bite her lip deep in thought. Her lips.. God it wouldn't be very good to get a boner right before school.  
"UGH Emmett yes lets go! now"  
We got to school about fifteen minutes before school started. We parked next to and old beat down red pickup truck and went to get our schedules and such.  
"Hello I'm Emmett Cullen this is my brother Edward Cullen"  
"And I'm Jasper Hale and this Rosalie are all sen"  
"Yeah yes I know you're seniors and you are new blah blah. I know this. Here"  
She shoved the papers and teachers slips on the desk in front of us and we took them before quitely thanking her and walking out.  
"Damn that woman is crazey"  
"Bella was right" I mumbled.  
Just when Jasper and I were about to head off to our next class I noticed Bella sitting on a bench out behind the cafeteria. "Hey Jasper, theres Bella. Maybe Alice is with her"  
Bella looked up through her lashes at the sound of our footsteps and she was beautiful.  
"Hello Jasper,Edward"  
It didnt slip my notice that she adressed Jasper first, well damn.  
"Hello Bella. Jasper was just looking for Alice. Do you know where she might be"  
"Yeah sure jus"  
"BELLA"  
Alice came running over to the bench we were all standing by and noticed we were standing there and blushed.  
"Oh Jasper, Edward I'm sorry I didn't see you. How are you guys"  
Jasper went over to Alice to speak to with her while I sat down next to Bella.  
"Well Bella are you ready to be my own personal guide for today"  
She smiled at me.  
"Well of course! Where is your schedule"  
I handed her my scheduled and watched her while she read it. She was too cute. Her eyebrows knit together and she chewed on her lip before looking up at me.  
"Uhm well I'm sorry to say this but we only have lunch and Biology together. See they split up the senior classes and we even have gym together"  
She frowned and a look of apology came into her eyes. I frowned too. TWO classes with her? Well fantastic.  
"Oh. Well would you and Alice like to..uhh..sit with us at lunch or something"  
She blushed and smiled up at me. "Well sure. That would be great"  
Just then the bell rang and Bella and I parted ways while Jasper and I headed off to Spanish II.  
"Hey man I think I found my new girl for the year man"  
I looked up at Jasper and smiled while I nodded my head in aggreement.  
"Me too. I'm ready for lunch..."

OK so heres the deal. I dont wanna spend too much time on Jasper and Rosalie just yet. but I will explain how it is that Edward and Emmett are brothers and Jazz and Rose are adopted!Anyways, please review! And I'm not so sure when my next update will be so I hope this will tide you over til Monday or so.  
review :D 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OK so I never really got around to tellin you guys this earlier but this is sorta based on a real story well the very first part in chap. 1 is. Me and my besst friend really are blood sisters and she really does like rasberry ice cream :D ha ha just wanted to share that with yall. OK read on.

BPOV-

"Alice I really dont think that putting on extra make up just for lunch is entirely necessary"  
Alice and I had gone to the girls room before lunch like always. Of course today with those two gorgeous boys in the cafeteria she decided she needed to pull out the cosmetics. JOY.  
"Bella, you hardly have any make up on as it is. I love you but just ..come ..here... Bella stop walking away"  
"Aliccce. I spoke to Edward earlier! You were standing right there I think he will remember that i didnt have eyeliner and brown eye shadow on earlier. I dont want him to think I'm like Stanley or something"  
I was practically yelling when Alice finally gave up and put the shadow and eye liner away. Thank God. When we walked in the cafeteria Jasper and Edward were in the lunch line looking completely disguisted. Well Jasper did. Edward however had Jessica hanging all over his arm while he sat there nodding with that crooked smile on his face. I frowned and moved to go sit down while Alice went and got the boys.  
I brought my lunch every day. Firstly because the food was disgusting and secondly because I stopped ordering lunch here when Mike would use the close proximity of the lunch line to bust up in my was just Gross. I looked up when I saw designer shoes skipping toward the table.  
"Alice. Is that necessary? Its a make me feel terrible sometimes you know. Just flaunting it in my face that you aren't clumsy."I put on a fake pout and she laughed at me. Then I felt that weird electrictiy mess.  
"Bella, Bella. Whats got you in such a sour mood?"I heard a velvety voice ask from beside me I looked up to see Edward giving me that crooked smile. The same one he used on Jessica.  
"Hi Edward"  
"Hello Bella. Is this seat taken"  
I shook my head and gave him a tight smile.  
"Bella, you dont enjoy the wonderful expertise of the lunch crew here at Forks ala High?"Jasper was grinning from ear to ear at me. I laughed at him and his sarcastic lil remark. I couldnt help but feel affected by Jasper. He was so happy, I felt it was a crime not to be happy too.  
"No actually Jasper I dont really enjoy pizza made of half grease half...whatever it is they put on the pizza here"  
Jasper laughed and we all spent the next forty-five minutes laughing and enjoying the lunch break. The boys told us how they liked it here at Forks and Jasper explained that he and Rosalie were Edward and Emmett's brother and sister through the fact that they were adopted by Carlisle and Esme. They didn't go into detail though, I'm sure he didn't feel comfortable discussing that type of thing with two girls he just met. The whole lunch hour I spent taking my time looking at Edward when he wasnt paying very much attention. Like how his eyes would skwint up when he laughed and how he had one stray hair that always fell in his face when he threw his head back and laughed. He winked at me a few times after he made a joke, and my heart would go into over drive. He was so beautiful I couldn't help but be sad that he was something I could never have. He belonged with the Rosalie's and Alice's of the world. After lunch was Biology and Edward and I walked walk was spent in comfortable silence, Edward broke it first.  
"Bella"  
"Hmm"  
"Thanks for the advice about Jessica. She was terrible all day. I avoided her up until lunch when she preety much attacked me. She asked me to some type of party Friday"  
I frowned and he must of saw that or something cuz he quickly back tracked.  
"I didnt want to go at all,I mean not with her.-just.. I thought you and Alice might be going and I thought maybe we could...you know go you wanted"  
He looked a little nervous while he was smiling down at me. I looked at him and blushed. Did he mean like a date? No. He probably just wanted someone to use to get away from Stanley.  
"Sure. Ill talk to Alice"  
I forced a smile. I didnt really want to go and be used or whatever, but it was Edward and-  
"Great! Its a date"  
Because he just said it was a date. Well wow.

" 


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

"Dude come on we gotta pick up Bella and Alice in fifteen minutes"  
"OK Eddie puss I'm coming.  
I was so nervous when I asked Bella to come to the party with me on Friday. When I said it was a date she blushed and seemed kind of sad for a spilt second then she agreed. It was preety pathetic but seeing her sad like that broke my heart. I found out later that day that Jasper invited Alice to come to so we were picking the girls up at seven. The whole week had gone by seemingly slow. Admittedly most of that was due to my excitement for the date we had tonight but still it was slow nonetheless. Throughout the week I had taken to walking Bella to gym after Biology and our meaningless talks made my day. I'm such a pansy. Yesterday when I was about to walk away that damn electricity got the best of me and I leaned in and grazed her cheek with my lips. When I leaned back and gave her my best smile she had turned a deep shade of red. She waved at me and stumbled back into the door, I snickered and walked to Algebra with a hard on. Yes a hard on. Just looking at the girl and my lips on her skin.. Shit.  
"JASPER"  
"OK alright I'm ready! Lets go"  
The drive to Alice's took about ten minutes and when we got there Alice and Bella came walking out after Alice locked up.I knew the Brandon's had money so when I saw her house I wasnt all that shocked. Her house was beautiful and it looked like one of those houses you'd see on MTV cribs or something.  
Bella came walking over and little Eddie made another had on a midnight blue dress that had a slight V neck,but the dress wasn't revealing or anything. She didnt look like most girls did going to a party. It was a long sleeve and cotton and she wore it with brown converse. It was very Bella. God she was beautiful. Alice was wearing a silver dress with black leggings and her hair was all spiked as usual. We walked over to them and I pulled Bella into a hug that got the electric current between us really going. She blushed when she pulled a way and beamed up at me.  
"Hi Edward"  
"Bella. You look amazing. You're gorgeous"  
She turned an even deeper shade of red and thanked me. I grabbed her hand and helped her into the passenger seat, while Jazz and Alice got into the back.  
"So you ladies ready to party?" I asked mostly Bella but Alice was the one who answered.  
"Hell yeh! Aren't we Bella"  
Bella smiled at her best friend and rolled her eyes "Sure Alice"  
"You dont sound excited Bella"I frowned at her and she gave me another breathtaking smile.  
"I am, very excited. Lets get going"  
"Yes Lets."

A/N: OK so I'm trying to keep these chapter shory since I cant update a lot. I dont have internet at my house and usually have to update at Brody's. Speaking of Brody yall should go read her story. Its called Unlikely Love:Edward & Bella. ANYWAYS, the next chapter is the party chapter and I'm not exactly the nexy Stephenie Meyer so if anyone has any ideas PLEASE tell me and i will credit you and everything. :D Hope you like it. much love! and.  
REVIEW! 


	5. AN

OK so this is just an AN:

First sorry if yall have had problems reading it cuz I don't have microsoft word I have like wordpad so I right it on there and it gets all screwed up! Im sorry!

I forgot to tell you guys that I prolly wont update for a few days or so, like i said if

youve got any ideas for the party tell me.

oh AND Brodys story is Undeniable Love:Edward and Bella not Unlikely love sorry about that ok!

bye beaches.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Alice and I had been playing Bella Barbie all day. I never would have worn this otherwise,but Alice will be Alice.

Edward and Jasper arrived on time at seven of course. Edward looked absolutely perfect. He had the best body,not too bulky,not too .

Jessica's house was more like mine than Alice so there were a lot of people standing around outside when we got parked and we walked over to thank Jessica for inviting us to the party.

"Jessica! Thanks so much for inviting us. This is great party."Alice said cheerily.

She flipped her hair and stumbled over toward Edward practically pushing me out of the way.

"Yeah I know. But Alice I really only invited Edward and Jasper so just why don't you like go dance or something."

She looked at both Alice and I while she said this and Alice was,I'm sure, about to beat her ass when Jasper grabbed her by the waist.

"Jessica you said we could invite whoever we wanted. If our _dates_ aren't wanted here…then we'll be going now."

Edward had grabbed my hand by the end of his sentence and he to was pulling me away with Alice and Jasper when Jessica came lurching forward.

"Wait I'm sorry that was very wrong of me to say. Bella, Alice forgive me. You guys stay for the party."

Wow. I had never heard Jessica so sincere,she must really like Edward.

"If you insist."Edward said while pulling me toward the dance floor.

"Edward. I know we just met but I'm sure you've gathered I'm not very graceful. I can't dance."

"OK, but we're gonna dance later. Lets go get something to drink."

We walked over toward the drink table and spoke to a few people before I saw him. Good God why me?


	7. Chapter 7

EPOV'

When we go to the party Jessica decided she needed to stake some kind of claim on us. I didn't know who the hell she thought she owned, but Jessica seemed like the kind of person who was very confident of herself. I know it is wrong but a little humility might do the girl some good...I man damn she is aggravating. After Bella told me she could'nt dance I wasn't very surprised, shes Bella and I find her clumsiness endearing. It didn't bother me.  
We had gone to get drinks when she became very nervous. I noticed her staring at HIM. God I hope she wasn't like everyone else too. Even I had heard of Jacob Black.

BPOV

Jacob Black. Jacob Black. NO,no,no,no,no,no, couldn't be happening to me. Jacob and I had grown up together and we were friends even before he was a player. We were best friends and I never thought that he would do anything to me. I had heard from Alice about all the girls he had gotten with, but he never hit on me or anything. One night Jake called me and told me he was wasted and gave me an address. He was wasted and horny too obviously. He was outside of Kayla Wright's house,AKA town slut. He was standing outside in nothing but boxers,a noticeable erection,and a pissed look on his face. I called him over and he got in the car and explained that Kayla had kicked him out when he accidently called her his exes name.I got him home around midnight and that was when he grabbed me and pulled me into his lap, I mean literally I had just pulled over and he started begging me to do things I had never even considered in my life.I had never been more scared in my life. Jacob is obviously a strong person,being running back for the football team, just either way Jake was huge, so I got my pepper spray,sprayed him in the eye and pushed him out the truck and headed home. I never spoke to Jacob after that so saying I was surprised to see him at the party would be the understatement of the year.  
"Edward maybe we should you know, get going, its..late"

EPOV

When Bella told me that we needed to go I knew it wasn't because it was 'late'. But I had just met Bella and I really liked her. I didnt want to ruin it but I knew that whatever the deal was with Jacob, it wasn't good. When I grabbed Bella's hand and felt that normal electric current I knew that whatever was going on with Bella I would fight for her, be her friend whatever. I really liked Bella and some womanizer wasn't getting in the way with this thing we had going on here... 


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

"Bella! Bella WAIT"  
"Crap." Bella squeezed my hand and looked up apologetically. I didn't want apologies though, I wanted an explanation.  
"Jake. How are you?" She muttered in a quiet voice.  
"I haven't seen you in so - hic- long. Is this one of the Cullen's"  
I put my hand out for him to shake, not that I wanted to, but my mother raised me right.  
"Yes. I'm Edward Cullen"  
His sweaty palm reached out to grab mine and I shook it firmly.  
"Yeah. Its Jacob Black. But you probably knew that" That was his smug reply. Nice. I wanted to wipe that look off his face.  
Bella decided to intercede then.  
"Well Jake we're gonna get going"  
"Wait! I just got here. So..the party just started. Stay a little longer will you"  
As soon as he grabbed her elbow I looked at Bella, silently asking if she wanted his filthy hands on her. She didn't.  
"Black. Get. Your. Hands. Off of her. Now"  
"Pssst. I'm not afraid of you"  
I grabbed his hand then and twisted behind his back and kicked him forcefully in the back of the knees making him fall to the ground forcefully. "Bella. You're right, It is late. Lets go"  
She looked at me then her eyes filled with something that looked akin to shock and... something. I couldn't tell. She blushed and recovered quickly.  
"Thank you Edward."She said in a timid voice.  
I put my arm on her shoulder and walked off to find Alice and Jasper. "Edward"  
"Yeah"  
She looked up and blushed like she wanted to ask something but then shook her head.  
"Come on Bella telll me"  
"Its not important. I just thought maybe...after the party we could go get some dinner. I'm not ready to go home yet"  
She was still blushing like she was nervous and looking down. I beamed back at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze.  
"Of course Bella"  
We found Alice and Jasper and headed toward the car to start the rest of our night. Maybe tonight Bella could tell me about this whole Jacob situation.

OK so ladies and gents. Hi. Alot of you guys have favorited the story and put me on alert but its not goin so great with reviews... :( REVIEW plz! AND sorry if this chap. wasn't so great its just I wipped this one up too.  
Much love. 


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

"SO, Bella I think we should head home you know"  
Alice had already pulled me over twice on the way to the car to nag incessantly about leaving early and ruining their moment. Hell she said she was having a moment this Wednesday when Jasper picked up her pencil. Seriously I love her,with all my heart, but really? A pencil? Actually now that I'm thinkin about it, Alice is really just kinda weird. Anyways now we were trying to decide where to go.  
"Bella, Alice. Where to"  
God Edward is so perfect. I mean honestly I just met him and all but when he like fought with Jacob I mean not fought but, just it was REALLY hot. I didn't know if this was a date, but honestly he looked jealous. And I loved it. But I hated it. He shouldn't be jealous of Jacob I really didnt want him to think I was like other girls, I hadn't chosen for Jacob to jump me like that. But if Edward wanted to fight like that, that was fine with me, well as long as he didnt get hurt that is.  
"Oh I think we'll just head home, you know its getting late. Bella, Charlie said you should be home around one right? Thats your curfew"  
I blushed and glared at Alice. Did she really just say that?  
"No. Actually Alice he thinks I'm staying with you"  
"OH yeah thats right. uhmm..I... forgot. Sorry"  
During this the boys just watched on at my embarrassment and Alice noticed and addressed the boys to get there attention away from me.  
"So it looks like we wont be headed home. I dont have a curfew" She winked at me which caused me to glare and blush again. "So where to boys"  
"Oh well we can take you two home if thats what you want. We dont want you to to to feel uncomfortable, or you know, just like..yeah Jazz where do you wanna go"  
I smiled at Edward, he was so cute. He didn't need to be uncomfortable around me.  
"Lets take you girls home and then go bowling or skating tomorrow. Is that okay or do you two have plans"  
Jasper was looking at Alice expectantly, and I looked over to Edward to see him doing the same thing. I blushed but Alice of course was as unbasheful as ever. "NOPE! No plans! We'd be happy to go."

OK so im leaving it here cuz maycee and brody wanna go swing. Next chaptter i was thinkin of letting Rosalie and Emmett tag along, And you guys can give me some advice about what they should do. Bowling or skating! ANYWAYS ok ok im gonna go swing now. )  
REVIEW! plzzzzzz. 


	10. Chapter 10

Look I once again looked back and realized that these words get jumbled up and damn it, it pisses me off! ugh! So i kno you guys all knew none of us could log in. And this is just a story for me on the side lines so I'm sorry I haven't updated. Even though I dont have another story, this one just feels...I dont kno all wrong since my computer screws the words up! UGH just Gawd I'm done ranting now... OK this one has some worse language. But I'm not rating it M. Not after all this crap .

EPOV

After we got home that night, I couldn't sleep. I mean I'm a person who constantly brainstorms. I have so many things going on in my head but this was rediculous. I sounded like a girl. what should I wear tomorrow? Whats Bella's middle name? What's her favorite color? Does she like Jacob? No, she couldn't. Did she used to though? Would she ever like me? Does she find me attractive? Most girls threw them selves at me. But not Bella. I loved how shy she was though, but sometimes I just wondered what was going on in her head. Most of the time actually. It was strange usually people were preety easy to read but not Bella. I loved that. Everything about her was amazing. Why do I keep thinkin about her? Her hair, her beautiful eyes, her cute lil' button nose. Yeah, cute.  
Her legs in that dress, hell even her collar bone.  
I fell asleep that night wondering how it was that this shy, mysterious, beautiful girl had me down to dreaming about a cute lil' button nose.

The next day

We picked up Alice and Bella around noon and Bella looked great. Of course, I mean its Bella so.  
We had just paid for our tickets at the skating rink when Bella tripped. I jumped a little bit to catch her before she fell face first into the tile-covered floor beneath her. When I grabbed her around the waist to straightnen her out, I heard her breathing hitch and looked down to see her flace flushed with embarrassment. She was embarrassed far too easily. I chuckled and grabbed her hand while I guided her over to the roller skate pick up.  
"Edward"  
"Hmmm"  
"Well we never got a chance to dance the other night but, You can tell, I'm sure, I'm not very graceful,and, I cant skate either"  
"Its okay Bella, I wont let a thing happen to you. Just stay close to me" I winked at her and laughed as I saw Alice and Jasper had already started skating, Jasper had, unsucessfully, tried to skate backwards with Alice. Of course Jasper had never had the best luck and was now sprawled out all over the floor with a frantic looking Alice. Once we got our skates on, I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her over to where Alice and Jasper where now sitting.  
"Jasper man, nice trip"  
He grunted at me and kind of blushed a little. HA, pussy.  
"Edward its not his fault. I was practically the one who did it. I think Bella and I should probably have skated more when we were young or something because when it comes to skating you would think Bella and I had the same genes or something. I'm a klutz of a skater just like Bella, Oh Bella hey you remember that time Mike Newton asked you out and you canceled but we came here anyw"  
"OK Alice your kind of babbling. Uhh hey Edward lets get out there... I...I...just lets go"  
She was looking up at me like someone was about to dump a load of horse shit all over her in front of 2394579457 people and she wanted me to save her from the embarrassment. She is so easy to embarass, but I brought her with me anyways. I hated Newton and if she was embarassed that she had been asked out by him then I could understand that. Boys a douche. We skated for a few hours and in the time, I think I fell for Bella even more. Yeah, I was fallin' for this girl. She was so adorable she would start to skate all fast and of course I could keep up, but she started freaking out at one point when I had put my arms around her waist from behind and stopped holding her hand.  
"Bella" I leaned in closer so she could hear me whisper in her ear. "I'm right behind you, Ive got you, just...trust me" And right after I said that I gave her a lil' push and she started skating all on her on. That's my girl. Uh-oh, Ok I was going to have to do something about that. I mean this was a date right? I would just ask her out again and then maybe ask her to be my girlfriend next time. Or was this too soon? Did she even like me? She was way to-  
Good God this brainstorm thing is really annoying.  
Once I had recovered from my little inner monolugue I decided to skate over to Bella. She was doing good, but I had realized by now that she could trip on even the most stabble ground. I had just gotten over there when I noticed Bella was looking around anxiously. When she noticed me, she perked up a little and I made to move over to get to her faster.  
"Edward" She breathed out. "My feet are killing me. I'm gonna go sit down..are you uhm, coming"  
"Sure Bella come on"  
She smiled and reached out her hand to me, all the while blushing that beautiful pink.I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers and she looked up at me with the most breathtaking smile,and I just knew,right then and there, that this girl was the start of something big. And it sort of scared me. But I loved it.

I am gonna get Edward and Bella together soon. And i was wondering if you guys wanted more Alice and Jazz in the story.  
PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me update faster. And my heart does this thing where it beats all fast and I smille a lil'. OK come on just review, ...cuz i like it. 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: sorry i havent updated i just havent felt like it. I'm sorry but I just dont really love this story and i started it hoping it would kind of just come to me. But it hasnt, so .. sorry. In the meantime if you read M rated fanfictions and such, go check out the Lazy Yet Discerning Ficster blog. Its got all kind of great recommendations for amazing stories.  
BPOV

Skating was fun. I forgot how clumsy I was when Edward was helping me, and I was really getting to know him alot better. He was so good looking it was very intimadating at first, but of course he has an amazing personality and an awesome taste in music.  
Alice and Jasper were having fun and I was beginning to wonder if she felt the same way for him as I did for Edward. We needed some serious girl talk.

"Bella are you guys hungry or anything"  
Edward and I had made it over to where Alice and Jasper were and I looked over to Alice ready to voice Edward's question to her to see that she was nodding her head furiously up and down.  
"Alice why didn't you say you were hungry darlin"  
"Well, I dont know. It doesn't really matter! I'm telling you now! I'm hungry. Ohhh let's eat at that mexican restraunt!"

Alice had already started to take off her roller skates and when she was done with that, preceded to run over to the shelf with her shoes and pulled them on with such determination I wondered why it was she hadn't mentioned being hungry sooner.  
After Alice's little outburst I walked over to where she was standing and made sure to keep my voice low when I voiced my concern.  
"Alice, are you really that hungry? What's the matter with you"  
She looked at me for a second before she nodded her head toward the other side of the rink "Jacob"  
I gaped at where he was standing and was grateful this was such a big place. How had I not seen him earlier? And why was he here with Leah Clearwater of all people? Where was Sam? Why would Leah do this to Sam? She had to know how Jacob acted...

"I'm sorry Bella they only just got here and I was going to tell the guys I was hungry in a minute anyways. We need to get out of here"  
I nodded and slowly walked over to where Edward and Jasper were standing to see that they had already gotten there shoes on, also.  
"Are you ladies ready"  
We both nodded our heads before walking out the door. Jasper put his arm around Alice while Edward led me to his Volvo with his hand on the small of my back. Right before Edward opened the door I heard a familiar voice calling my name.  
"Bella! Bella! I haven't seen you in forever"  
"Yeah Sam its been awhile.."

A/N:Ok so I realize that Sam and Emily end up together in the Saga. But I always felt bad for Leah and thought that her and Sam would end up together had Sam been human. Without the whole Imprint thing him and Emily would have never felt the spark so just over look that.  
OK this might piss alot of you off but Jacob is the bad guy in my story. He's obviously a player. I'm not giving anything away but you will soon find that Edward has a hard spot for people like Jacob. And not for good reason. Ok this note is starting to get longer than the story so.. im done!  
Review. I need ideas and criticism.  
much love. 


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

"Bella! It has. I just came here with Emily. She is inside she came here with Jake and Lea-"

"Wait you knew that they were here and your not mad? Did you and Leah break up?"

He smiled a little sadly and nodded.

"We did actually but Leah and Jake are really happy together. Jake has changed a lot, he still drinks all the time but he's different."

I nodded my head and pondered what he said in awe. Jacob seemed the same the other night and I wondered how much he had really changed.

"Ok well we should meet up sometime Bella. We all miss you down on the rez and it would be great if we could all meet up soon"

"That would be great Sam! I really want to meet this Emily."

"She's great! You'll love her. I better get in there though. ..soo.."

"Yeah of course Sam is was great to see you! Bye.."

I turned to Alice with an apologetic expression. She had never liked Jacob or any of his friends. I wasn't sure why but every time I brought it up she changed the subject.

Edward had become still against me and I turned to him and looked up at his face curiously.

"Edward is everything alright?"

He nodded and looked into my eyes looking a little hurt. This confused me further.

"Bella, did you and Jacob have a relationship?"

Alice and Jasper turned with a wave and drove off in there car; while Edward opened the passenger door for me and got in on his side without statrting the car.

"Bella?"

"No Edward we didn't but.. me and Jacob have _some_ history.

A/N:

I realize that they haven't known each other long but i don't want them to start a relationship with any secrets so we gotta hear Bella and edward's tales before we get this thing started! COMMENT! PLEASE! Sorry the chappie is short. Im at my dads so I thought id update real quick!

Ok again, leave me some love!


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

"Bella, you and Jacob had history.. Please tell me what happened. I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

I was freaking out. Bella was beautiful and I knew she had probably dated in the past but I couldn't deny how jealous I felt. I had only just met her but I knew these feelings were serious. I needed this to be MY girl. I wanted us to date and we couldn't very well date with a load of secrets to tell.

"I don't know Edward. It was a while ago. It's not a very big deal at all."

"Please Bella . Please."

I pleaded with my eyes that she would just let me into her past. I knew that the past is the past, but I still wanted to know. Most of it was the jealousy though. What if they still had something between them..

"Edward, Jacob and I..we..he.. we used to be friends. Good friends. We were very close, but I knew what he was like. I never ever thought that he would like me. I just figured that I was like a sister to him. Anyways.. one night he called me and he was totally plastered. He was at his girlfriend's house and he needed a ride back to the reservation. When I got there he started saying things like: "I know you like me Bella. I know you want me." It was all so strange. I never talked to him again once I got him inside the house. I had told him that I still wanted to be friends even though I knew he wouldn't want that. I know he sounds bad, but Jacob is a good person. He just made bad decisions."

She looked at me with her doe eyes and I knew that she missed her friend. But I felt like there was somehting she wasn't telling me. I didn't want to push it though so I smiled at her and answered the best way I could.

"I'm very sorry you lost your friend Bella. I know that it might not mean much, but I can understand. I miss my friends from home all the time."

She gave me a sad smile and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Edward. I cant imagine what that's like, haven't to leave all your friends behind."

"Its okay. Great even. I'm very glad I came to Forks."

A/N:

Another short chapter. They all are. That's how I am. Hope the secret wasn't to dissapointing.

I'm gonna do it in BPOV in a later chapter when she feels comfortable with telling him what really happened that night.

Leave me some love! REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

BPOV

After the whole secret telling deal, Edward took me home and walked in the door to, of course, Alice sitting on a stool eating cranberry ice cream in the kitchen with my laptop on the counter. I looked at her and smiled "These are the boys huh"  
"Duh. Don't you just love Jasper, I mean I can't get enough of him. He's smart too Bella and he gave me his number. Did Edward give you his? Oh and Jasper's eyes"  
She talked like that for a few more minutes while I dug through my pockets for my cell phone and set it on the counter. Alice picked it up immediately and looked through my contact list. She clicked on Edward's name and smiled.  
"He did give you his number"  
I blushed and smiled back at her. I couldn't help it, talking about Edward made me feel just..happy.  
"Oh! I was checking your facebook, since you never check it anyways, and I found Jasper AND Edward's on here. Oh and tonight Jazz and I were talking and they said we should go to there house next weekend and hang out with Emmett and Rosalie"  
I thought about it for a second and nodded "Yeah that would be great. Edward told me once on the way to class that Emmett was really funny. And I know you really liked Rosalie"  
"I really did like her! She seemed Jasper has talked about him a few times too"  
I looked at my best friend and smiled at her, happy that she was happy.  
"You really like him, dont you"  
Her eyes lit up and she pulled me into a hug.  
"SO much! He just makes me so happy. I really understand him and I have already started to notice his little quirks. Like when he is concentrating his left eyebrow furrows a little and he crinkles his eye a little bit and"  
She kept talking for what could have been an hour. We eventually made our way up to my room and just talked about Edward and Jasper. Our sleepovers were my favorite part of the week but I knew we both wanted boyfriends. I only worried that being with them would take too much time away from us spending time together. She must have saw that I was in my own thoughts because she smiled at me and said "We'll have double dates. We will always stay close. No worries. We're best friend sould mates, and to quote Brooke from One Tree Hill: Hoes over Broes." I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. Because I really did believe that. We would stay close no matter what. I was almost asleep when my phone vibrated next to me.  
Goodnight Bella.  
Sweet dreams. See you monday.  
-Edward.  
And I did have sweet dreams. Sweet, sweet dreams, staring the beautiful Edward Cullen.

A/N: That was a short chapter I just wanted to show you a little more of Alice and Bella's friendship. They are really close and friendship has always been important to me and it's a big part of this story.  
REVIEW my loveliesssss!  
:D 


	15. sorry

I am truly sorry for the lack of updates! How longs it been? Two months? Im sorry if you thought this would be an update 

I have a new chapter ready for More Than Friends? But I don't have one for Something I can Never Have.

I was thinking of putting Something I can Never Have on hiatus, but if you want me to continue I will.

My comouter is messed up and I don't have internet but if an update is important to you I will try to make it faster. Ill bring the laptops to daddys.

Again im so sorry.

Love you all,

Ashton.


	16. Chapter 15

author's note at the bottom.  
APOV

I woke up the Sunday feeling better than I had in weeks.

Really.

I was always happy and I was always known for being full of energy but meeting Jasper just added to all of that.

He was really great. And genuine. I could tell that he cared about his brother and I could tell that he cared for me too.

When Bella and I had made a pact to find new boys this year I figured we would just find someone temporary.

No.

I was a firm believer in true love and all that but I could honestly never see that happening for me.

Until now.

I wasn't positive it was love just yet, but it was strong. I cared for him greatly.

Jasper made me happy and with in just two weeks of knowing him I couldn't see myself with anyone else. He meant alot to me and I would like to think I meant alot to him too.

After I woke Bella up, I went downstairs and made some coffee. Bella was taking a shower so I turned on One Tree Hill and dug out the cranberry ice cream from the freezer.

Nathan and Haley were fighting on the TV screen when I heard my phone vibrating.

Jasper!

This was another thing that I had realized was a sign of my affection for him.  
I never got tired of talking to him.

Especially in person.

His blonde hair and gold-brown eyes that were more golden then brown drew me in like no other.

I honestly could stare at him forever.

I stopped that train of thought before I was in my own little world once again and flipped open my phone.

Good morning Alice, Beautiful.  
Sweet dreams?  
-J

I smiled to myself while texting back.

Only the sweetest. :) -A

We texted back and forth for awhile until I heard Bella coming down the stairs.

"Hello Bellllllaaa," I said in my best sing-song voice.

"Alice. Alice. Alice. I realize that with the energy of a charged up battery you aren't cranky in the mornings but some of us are. Okay? Alright shut up."

I giggled and went over to the kitchen counter to share my ice cream with her.

"Bella you are just so lovely in the mornings. What would Edward do if he saw you like this?"

She blushed and looked contemplative for a moment.

"I dont think I could be cranky around Edward. Ever."

I laughed and nodded. I dont think I could be cranky around Jasper either.

Well then again I was never cranky.

Bella's voice interupted my thoughts, "What are we doing today?"

Just before I could answer, my phone vibrated.

Alice, double date again?  
Edward wants to see Bella and I want to see you.  
-J

I smiled and typed back,

Sure. Where to?  
-A

"Jasper and Edward want to see us. Double dates again for us today." I told Bella. I was excited and so was she.

"Where to?" Bella was smiling but she was fidgeting to. Nervous.

I think she was just as crazy about Edward as I was of Jasper.

I opened my phone to another message from Jasper.

Movies. Pick you up for the 2 o' clock maitnae?  
-J

Of course. See you then!  
-A

I turned toward Bella with yet another smile on my face.

"We're going to the movies. Lets go get ready."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated. Internet isn't cheap nowadays.

Movies will be next week.

P.S. I know I never mention there parents in here but this story is based off of my friendship with maycee and while we are close to our parents we spend alot of time together.  
Think of Alice and Bella as sisters. They basically live together.

Reviews really do help me update faster! 


	17. Chapter 16

BPOV

I decided that since Alice had gotten the plans from Jasper that I would call Edward and make sure that that is what he wanted.

I loved Alice.

I really did.

But, I wanted time with Edward on my own.

So I called him.

He picked up on the third ring.

"Bella?"

I laughed quietly "Yeah Edward, its me. I was wondering..."

I started to second guess myself. Was this too soon? Was I being too forward?

"Bella? Was wondering what? Jasper and I were just going to head over but I was wondering if you just wanted to stay home and watch a movie maybe?"

I screamed on the inside and was shocked at what he'd said. He read my mind!  
Well that was a little much but...

"Of course Edward! That's fine. Maybe after we could get something to eat?  
Charlie comes home at three on Saturdays..."

"Yeah and no offense but I'm not all that ready to see him yet" we laughed "but really... I would like too stay home and get to know you better. Maybe we could talk about that Jacob guy?"

I blushed and mentally back tracked. I didn't know that he even wanted to know about Jake.

"Uhm well yeah sure that's uhmmm... sure. I'll see you when you get here?"

"Yes Bella. I'll probably be about twenty minutes."

"Great! See you later Edward!"

We hung up and I ran upstairs where Alice was in front of the mirror putting make up on.

"Alice? Me and Edward are staying here so... could you maybe pick out something more casual for me to wear?"

She stood up and came over to me with a determined look on her face.

"Are you going to tell him about Jake today?"

I blushed and chuckled humorlessly. It wasn't a very big deal any more and in the short time that I had known Edward I knew that I trusted him.

And that was a big deal for me. With Charlie never home, and Renee with Phil traveling the country; I only really had Alice.

"Alice he asked me to and I trust him. I'm going to tell him today and then maybe he will tell me some of his secrets too. It's really not a very big deal."

She laughed and hugged me, "I'm happy that you've found someone Bella. Now,"  
She got very serious "Are you wearing your hair down or are you putting it up?  
I have to know so I will know what shirt to pick out."

She went over to my closet next and I sat on the bed waiting for her.

"Ugh there is nothing in here! Ok blue or brown? I think blue because.."

She went on like that for awhile until we finally got ready. I wore my hair down and the blue shirt. Right when I had gotten my mascara on the bell rang.

Here we go.

xx

A/N: Okay i know i havent updated. its summer. whatdu expect? im sorry.  
so...please please tell me what you thought. it helps me update more. if you didnt like it...if you me.

I really dont like this story like the other one so if you dont get updates im sorry

please review! 


End file.
